staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Lutego 2004
TVP 1 06:00 Telezakupy 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:20 Moda na sukces; odc. 2137; serial prod.USA 08:45 Słoń Beniamin; - Beniamin nianią; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 09:15 Jedyneczka na saneczkach; program dla dzieci 09:40 Ferie z Jedynką 09:50 Studio sport; Mistrzostwa Świata w lotach narciarskich. Planica 12:15 Wiadomości 12:25 Agrobiznes; rolniczy program informacyjny 12:35 Wielkie sprzątanie; magazyn ekologiczny 13:00 Leksykon kinomana; Rzym, miasto otwarte; (Roma, citta aperta); 1945 dramat prod. włoskiej (94'); reż: Roberto Rossellini; wyk: Anna Magnani, Aldo Fabrizi, Marcello Pagliero, Maria Michi 14:35 W rajskim ogrodzie; - rośliny kręgu polarnego; program Wojciecha Popkiewicza 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Dzieci spod klosza; film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 15:40 Kwadrans na kawę 16:00 Raj; magazyn 16:25 Moda na sukces; odc. 2137; serial prod.USA 16:50 Adam Małysz -wokół skoczni 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:30 Poradnik europejski 17:35 Plebania; odc. 392; serial TVP stereo 18:00 Randka w ciemno; zabawa quizowa 18:40 Jaka to melodia?; quiz muzyczny stereo 19:10 Wieczorynka; Krecik; serial anim. prod.czeskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:15 O jeden most za daleko cz. I; (A bridge too far); 1977 dramat wojenny prod. angielskiej /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Richard Attenborough; wyk: Michael Caine, Gene Hackman, Sean Connery, Anthony Hopkins, Laurence Olivier, Robert Redford, Ryan O'Neil, Liv Ullmann 21:50 Męska rzecz...; Strefa zero; (Ground Zero); 2000 film sensacyjny prod. USA (93') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Richard Friedman; wyk: Janet Gunn, Jack Scalia, Scott Terra 23:30 Monitor Wiadomości 23:45 Biznes - perspektywy 23:55 Prawo i bezprawie; odc. 12; serial krym.prod.USAdla dorosłych 00:35 Po tamtej stronie; odc. 8 - Drugie życie Simona; serial prod.USA zgodą rodziców 01:20 Na naszej farmie; Dad and Dave: On our selection; 1995 komedia prod. australijskiej (103'); reż: George Whaley; wyk: Geoffrey Rush, Barry Otto, Joan Sutherland, Noah Taylor 03:05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:05 10 minut tylko dla siebie; magazyn 07:10 Dwójka Dzieciom; Sześć milionów sekund; odc. 6 - Pojednanie na trzepaku; serial prod. polskiej 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Mały Pingwin Pik-Pok; - Zagubiony klucz; serial animowany prod.polskiej 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Kasztaniaki; - Między nami artystami; serial animowany prod.polskiej 08:00 Czterej pancerni i pies; odc. 14/21 - Czerwona seria; 1966 serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:30 Święta wojna; Jaskiniowiec; serial TVP 10:55 Ferie z Dwójką; Pan Kleks w kosmosie - cz. I; 1988 - Porwanie Agnieszki - baśń filmowa prod. polsko - czechosłowackiej; reż: Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk: Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Bista, Monika Sapilak, Piotr Ptaszyński 12:15 Ferie z Dwójką; Tajna misja; odc. 24/ost. - Lot złotej gęsi (4); serial prod.polsko-australijskiej 12:40 Telezakupy 13:00 Panorama 13:15 Złotopolscy; odc. 456 - Spacer Jemioły po raju; telenowela TVP 13:45 Ferie z Dwójką; Siedem stron świata odc. 2 - serial 14:20 Polskie drogi; odc. 7/11 - Lekcja poloneza; 1977 serial TVP 16:00 Panorama 16:21 Pogoda 16:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 571 - Szeryf się przestraszył; telenowela TVP stereo 16:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 572 - Blef biznesowy; telenowela TVP stereo 17:20 Taryfa ulgowa; talk show 17:50 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:00 Świat obok nas; Siła zmysłów; odc. 3/ost. - Dotyk i wzrok; 2003 serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 19:55 Zobacz to...; program kulturalny 20:10 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 21:05 Na zdrowie: Jagielski; (Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Tadeusz Pluciński); talk show (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:27 Pogoda 22:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 23:05 Jak upolować mężczyznę, czyli seks w wielkim mieście; serial prod.USA dla dorosłych 23:40 Żona tajniaka; The Proposal; 1999 film fab.prod.USA (87') dla dorosłych; reż: Richard Gale; wyk: Jennifer Esposito,Nick Moran 01:10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie – magazyn muzyczny 6.45 TV Market – program reklamowy 7.00 Transformery – serial animowany 7.30 Podwójna akcja – Kleopatra 2525 (2) – serial fantastyczny 8.00 Tajne przez poufne (16) – serial kryminalny 8.55 Rodzina zastępcza (117): Cena marzeń – serial komediowy 9.25 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (14) – serial komediowy 9.55 Nic nas nie rozdzieli, czyli najśmieszniejsze wypadki ślubne świata – program dokumentalny 10.50 Rosyjska ruletka – teleturniej 11.45 Samo życie (320) – serial obyczajowy 12.15 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 12.35 Serca na rozdrożu (71) – serial obyczajowy 13.25 Czułość i kłamstwa (116) – serial obyczajowy 13.55 Przygody Jackie Chana – serial animowany 14.25 Podwójna akcja – Kleopatra 2525 (3) – serial fantastyczny 14.55 Miodowe lata (87): Odmienne stany świadomości – serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.10 Interwencja – cykl reportaży 16.30 Tajne przez poufne (17) – serial kryminalny 17.25 Hugo Express 18.00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (15) – serial komediowy 18.30 Informacje, sport 19.10 Viper (6) – serial sensacyjny 20.10 Daleko od noszy (9): Koniec z paleniem – serial komediowy 20.40 Pierwszy milion (7) – serial obyczajowy 21.30 Studio Lotto 21.45 Cień anioła (15) – serial fantastyczny 22.45 Nagi patrol (7) – serial komediowy 23.15 Biznes informacje – wiadomości 23.30 Puls – biznes i giełda – magazyn ekonomiczny 23.50 Graffiti – program publicystyczny 0.10 Kusicielka – thriller erotyczny, USA 1994 1.50 Muzyka na bis TVN 5.00 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 5.20 Brzydula (169) – telenowela, Kolumbia 1999 6.10 Telesklep 6.50 Biały welon (58) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 7.40 Ścieżki miłości (216) – telenowela, Meksyk 2002 8.30 Ostry dyżur (19) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 9.20 Tele gra – teleturniej 10.20 Telesklep 10.40 Co za noc – magazyn 11.05 Maraton uśmiechu – program rozrywkowy 11.30 Adopcje – cykl reportaży 12.00 Rozmowy w toku: Wcześniaki – talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (250) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 13.20 Renegat (17) – serial sensacyjny, USA 14.10 Zaklęte serce (1) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003, reż. Miguel Córcega, wyk. Alejandra Barros 15.00 Ostry dyżur (20) – serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.00 Fakty 16.15 Biały welon (59) – telenowela, Meksyk 2003 17.05 Pan i pani Smith (2) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 18.00 Rozmowy w toku: Polityczni skandaliści – talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! – program publicystyczny 20.10 Na Wspólnej (251) – serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 20.40 Superkino: Ostatni sprawiedliwy – film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.45 Odległy ląd – film SF, Wielka Brytania 1981 0.55 Rodzina Soprano (7) – serial kryminalny, USA 2002 1.55 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TVP 3 Kraków 6.50 Echa dnia 7.15 Telezakupy 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Kronika – wiadomości 7.55 Pogoda 8.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 8.15 Krakowskie legendy – magazyn 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00−16.30 Transmisja obrad Sejmu RP (w trakcie relacji Kurier 9.30, 10.30, 11.30, 12.30, 13.30, 14.30, 15.30) 16.00 Msza święta dla chorych – transmisja 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Rozmowa dnia 17.00 XXX Międzynarodowe Spotkania Wokalistów Jazzowych 17.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 17.50 Kronika świętokrzyska – magazyn regionalny 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Kronika – wiadomości 18.20 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 18.30 Kurier kulturalny 18.45 Rekomendacje kulturalne – magazyn 19.00 Nowe miasto – magazyn 19.20 Pogoda na narty 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Telezakupy 19.45 Rozmowa dnia 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Eurotel 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Kronika – wiadomości 22.00 Tematy dnia – program publicystyczny 22.15 To jest temat 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.05 Przeżyć cios (3) 23.55 Prosta droga – dramat kryminalny, USA 1999 TV 4 6.10 Sztukateria 6.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 7.00 TV Market 7.15 Muzyczne listy 8.00 Hoboczaki (115) - serial dla dzieci 8.30 Różowa Pantera - anim. 9.00 Kolorowy dom (22) - serial komediowy 9.30 Daję słowo 10.00 Reporter 10.30 Sztukateria 11.00 Cud miłości (101) - telenowela, Peru 11.45 TV Market 12.00 Strefa P - magazyn 12.30 Queenie (1) - serial 13.30 Muzyczne listy 14.30 Kronika nie z tej ziemi (5) - serial fantastyczny 15.30 Klub przyjaciół Stasia i Nel 16.00 Różowa Pantera - serial animowany 16.30 Cud miłości (102) - telenowela, Peru 17.30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma (23) - serial komediowy 18.00 Droga do sławy (14) - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 20.00 Misja w czasie (2) - serial fantastyczny 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Profesor Max Bickford (1) - serial komediowy 22.30 Kryminalne zagadki (1) - serial 23.30 Tajemnica - thriller, USA 2000, reż. Wayne Powers, wyk. Treat Williams, Linda Hamilton, Jonathan Jackson, Schuyler Fisk, Gordon Clapp 1.15 X Laski - program rozrywkowy 1.45 Muzyczne listy - mag. 2.35 VIP wydarzenia i plotki 3.00 Strefa P - magazyn 3.25 Zakończenie prog. TVN 7 7.30 Odlotowa małolata (13) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 8.00 Nikki (2) – serial komediowy, USA 2000 8.30 Wiosenna namiętność (52) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 9.20 Cena miłości (87) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 10.15 Mała księżniczka (99) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 11.10 Przygody Supermana (55) – serial przygodowy, USA 1993 12.05 Telesklep 14.25 Wiosenna namiętność (53) – telenowela, Argentyna 2001 15.20 Cena miłości (88) – telenowela, Meksyk 2000 16.10 Zawód glina (2) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 16.40 Nikki (3) – serial komediowy, USA 2001 17.10 Rebelianci (1) – serial przygodowy, USA 2000 18.10 Przygody Supermana (56) – serial przygodowy, USA 1993 19.10 Odlotowa małolata (14) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 19.40 Zawód glina (3) – serial komediowy, USA 2001−2002 20.10 Fidel (2) – miniserial, USA 2001 22.10 Łowcy koszmarów (6) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2001 23.05 Mam na imię Sirr – dramat, USA 2001 0.55 Amerykański wilkołak w Londynie – komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1981 2.35 Łowcy koszmarów (6) – serial sensacyjny TV Polonia 06:00 Bliżej Europy; Przyjazna energia; reportaż 06:15 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości o 7.00 08:00 Wiadomości 08:11 Pogoda 08:10 Woronicza 17 08:25 Złotopolscy; odc. 554 - Zabobony; telenowela TVP stereo 08:50 Eurotel; magazyn 09:00 Pies, kot i...; odc. 12 - Magnetofon; serial animowany dla dzieci 09:10 Gdybym był dorosły; program dla dzieci 09:25 Śpiewaj z nami 09:35 Molly; odc. 6/13; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej (stereo) 10:00 Orle Gniazda; odc. 1 - Zamki Jury Krakowsko-Częstochowskiej; film dokumentalny 10:30 Prawdziwy koniec wielkiej wojny; odc. 3 - Wał Sudecki; film dokumentalny Marcina Bradke 10:50 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki; program publicystyczny 11:35 Tercja Pikardyjska 12:00 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 12:45 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Sukces; odc. 13; serial TVP stereo 13:35 Sukces; odc. 14; serial TVP stereo 14:05 A niech gadają - koncert zespołu "Ich Troje"; stereo 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 7 - Wojna płci; serial komediowy prod. TVP stereo 15:35 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Lidzbark Warmiński; magazyn 16:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 554 - Zabobony; telenowela TVP stereo 16:25 Laureaci Nowej Tradycji; Kapela Buki; relacja z koncertu 16:35 Szept prowincjonalny; - śpiewać każdy może, ale...; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Molly; odc. 6; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej (stereo) 18:05 A niech gadają - koncert zespołu "Ich Troje"; stereo 19:00 Wieści polonijne 19:15 Dobranocka; Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 10 - Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; serial animowany prod. polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:58 Sport 20:04 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 554 - Zabobony; telenowela TVP stereo 20:35 Mówi się...; (Odpowiedzi na listy); program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 20:55 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 21:10 Sukces; odc. 13; serial TVP stereo 21:35 Sukces; odc. 14; serial TVP stereo 22:05 Szept prowincjonalny; - śpiewać każdy może, ale...; magazyn 22:30 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 7 - Wojna płci; serial komediowy prod. TVP stereo 23:00 Panorama 23:20 Sport-telegram 23:23 Prognoza pogody 23:30 Porozmawiajmy 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 00:45 Biznes - perspektywy 00:50 Telewizyjny przewodnik po kraju. Para w Polskę; Lidzbark Warmiński; magazyn 01:15 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka; odc. 10 - Wyjątkowo spokojni sąsiedzi; serial animowany prod. polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:57 Sport 02:02 Pogoda 02:10 Złotopolscy; odc. 554 - Zabobony; telenowela TVP stereo 02:35 Wieści polonijne 02:50 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 03:05 Mówi się...; program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 03:25 Sukces; odc. 13; serial TVP stereo 03:50 Sukces; odc. 14; serial TVP stereo 04:15 A niech gadają - koncert zespołu "Ich Troje"; stereo 05:05 Bao-bab, czyli zielono mi; odc. 7 - Wojna płci; serial komediowy prod. TVP stereo 05:35 Monitor Wiadomości 05:50 Biznes - perspektywy 06:00 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku